


Knew You Were Trouble

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Can you please write an imagine where Owen is cheating on Claire with reader and Claire catches them and gets really angry? :)
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Knew You Were Trouble

Some people saw things in black and white, some in shades of gray. Most times people knew if what they were doing was wrong or right. If they told you differently they were probably lying to cover their own asses because they were most likely doing the wrong thing and didn’t think they’d get caught. The first mistake was always thinking you won’t get caught, because you definitely will. When you do get caught it’s better to just come clean, lying just makes it worse. Anyone who said differently was once again a liar and just bound to end up in trouble.

Most people that knew they were doing wrong weren’t really in any hurry to change. They’d keep on being bad until they were caught, what they did after that varied. You preferred to stop just before you got caught, if you did happen to get caught you lied as much as you thought you could get away with but not so much you ended up in a hole. Owen was on about the same boat as you, always getting in trouble for as long as he could and if he got caught he’d lie like hell until he couldn’t anymore. You made an interesting pair to say the least, get in to a boat load of trouble then charm yourselves out of it.

"Hey Owen?" You mumbled, looking at him.

“Yeah baby?” He mumbled back, looking up at you from where he’d been kissing a trail up your torso.

“I have to get ready for work.” You rolled your eyes when he raised a challenging eyebrow at you before kissing downward. “Come on, don’t make me late today. If I get in trouble today we can kiss my days off goodbye. Bye-bye days off and bye-bye grand schemes for ravishing me at every opportunity.”

“No time for a quickie?”

“I have to shower, get dressed and get to work. So actually quick shower quickie or nothing, none of your ‘let’s have a quickie’ and I end up an hour late for work when I could’ve been early.” If you let Owen have his way all the time both of you probably would’ve been fired a long while ago. It wasn’t exactly like you could say that you got held up by Owen even if your oversexed partner was a valid excuse for tardiness. The man needed to work on his sense of timing.

You did give Owen credit today, it took him next to no time to pull you out of bed, toss you over his shoulder and cart you off to the shower. More than that he managed to let you out with enough time that you were able to be a bit early for once, at least once you promised to give him a call on your lunch and that you’d see him for the few days off you were going to take. You knew him well enough to know not to trust him in the meantime and your phone stayed shut off and in your bag until lunch. After a brief call to him you phone was shut back off to avoid any distraction. It paid off well enough, no distraction meant getting your work done and getting caught up enough on your work that when you got home there were only a few more things to finish up before you could enjoy a few days of legitimately having off rather than feigning illness to stay in bed with Owen. God did that man make you question your work ethic.

You went to sleep that night looking forward to your mini-vacation and the promise of not having to go to work in the morning, and a few mornings after that. Somehow you weren’t surprised that you were no longer alone in your bed when you woke up. Instead you found yourself trapped with your back against a familiar warm body and strong arms keeping you where you were. Ah well, he never could wait for anything and you hadn’t really been expecting for him to wait until you called him to show up. You did wish he’d have at least laid in front of you but this would have to do for now you supposed. You liked to face him when you woke up together but it wasn’t as if it wasn’t nice to wake up like this, your pillow replaced with his arm, the other arm wrapped around you in such a way that his hand conveniently rested against your breast. You half suspected he was already awake and your suspicions were confirmed when you shifted your head to kiss his arm, feeling lips on your neck in return.

"Morning beautiful."

“You’re corny and impatient, I said I’d call you later.” You returned, feigning annoyance.

“I think we established that a while ago baby,” He laughed against your neck, moving his hand to slide it under your shirt. You had, you had also established that he was absolutely insatiable and you doubted that it would ever change. Mind you that fact didn’t really bother you in the least, you always came out of it more than satisfied so you couldn’t really complain on that front. “You little minx.” Anticipating that he’d show up long before you got around to calling him meant that you hadn’t bothered to go to bed in anything more than the long t-shirt.

“Since you’re always so impatient I figured I’d save you some effort.” His response sounded more like a growl than anything, as he moved to pull off the shirt and press you against the mattress. “Good morning to you too Owen. Though I think you’re a bit overdressed.” He wasn’t for long, never was once you gave him any indication that he was free to have his way with you. After that it was always Owen tearing off anything left that needed to be removed and a flurry of lips and hands on your skin and a tone to your voice that only ever happened with Owen. The way you fit together never felt anything short of perfect, right, like things were as they needed to be. That may also have just been the sex talking but there wasn’t a time that you could remember that it had been anything short of fantastic, at least not with Owen.

“You sure we can’t just spend the next three days in bed?” It was tempting, more tempting than usual as you lie there with your head on his chest and his arms wrapped around you again. You had plenty of food and no one would question you staying in on your days off but three days of this and you’d need more time off work just to recover. Then again, the mood Owen was in right now you’d have no problem getting him to agree to not spending three days in bed exclusively exhausting each other. He sounded more than content right now just lying there with you.

“You really want to spend three days in bed? I think you’d get bored pretty quick.”

“Not like we can really go out anywhere.”

“I know, but staying in bed just seems like it’ll get a bit old.”

“Sick of me already?” He teased

“Not hardly, if you want to stay in bed for three days you’re welcome to but I think compromising for generally staying in might be more mutually enjoyable. We can still cuddle up on the couch. Promise. Couch cuddling, junk food and bad movies.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal Y/N.” Owen really was desperately agreeable when he was being affectionate, especially if it was after sex. It was exactly how you’d convinced Owen that you could still have fun not sitting exclusively at your place. He wouldn’t agree to much but he’d go for a bit of time at his place and that was good enough for you to break up the monotony that not even Owen could entirely cure for you. In hindsight you weren’t sure if you regretted pushing Owen to go somewhere other than your house or if you were just relieved to have one less thing hanging over your head.

You knew how it would end up, but it was a change of scenery and it wasn’t as if you wouldn’t have been doing the same thing at your house. The main difference was that you never got visitors and the few days spent at yours had made you both forget that Owen did on occasion get visitors. In this instance it wouldn’t really have mattered if you were in his bed with your clothes scattered everywhere or just as you were with your skirt hiked up, pressed up against the edge of the counter with your legs locked around Owen’s waist. Thoroughly distracted as you both were, neither of you heard the car pull up, or the door opening, or the footsteps for that matter. The first two were quiet but the first click of the heels should have been more than signal enough for the two of you to at least detach yourselves from each other.

Maybe it was the sudden change in the atmosphere of the room that got your attention, distracted you from the way Owen was sucking on your neck as he took you. Maybe it was just that you happened to choose that moment to open your eyes, locking them with the last person you would have wanted to see. You weren’t sure how long she’d been standing there but one look was more than enough to take you from the brink of release and absolutely paralyze you with dread of what was coming next. The way you abruptly froze and tried to pull away from him was then enough to get his attention and have Owen looking over his own shoulder.

To say that Claire was furious was an understatement by far. She hadn’t even been with Owen long enough to really be able to say how much she cared for him. She wasn’t sure if it was that she’d just walked in on him cheating on her or that he was cheating on her when he had been the one to encourage the idea of them trying a relationship again. She was leaning towards her rage stemming from the latter. Where the hell did he get off saying he wanted them to try again and then turn around and be screwing someone else?! Perhaps if she cared more about him she might’ve done more than standing there in a rage while Owen at least had the decency to put himself away before he dared turn around to face her.

Part of you had known this would happen eventually, that karma would eventually come knocking and expect the two of you to answer for your misbehavior. You couldn’t even blame Owen for the whole thing, he may have gone in to this knowing that he’d be cheating on Claire but you’d done it just the same. You’d slept with Owen long before he was ever with Claire, not in the capacity that you had been lately but it wasn’t like one day he decided he wanted to cheat on his girlfriend and you decided to help him. Well it sort of was like that, but more that you’d been having what seemed like a typical night of just hanging out and catching up on each other’s lives and a few drinks in things got more heated than they should have and it snowballed from there. Now here you were sliding off his counter and pulling your skirt back down as you hid behind him, hoping Claire wasn’t the violent type. It wasn’t as if you didn’t feel guilty, you knew from the first time that it never should have continued, that even if Owen had broken up with Claire before it ever came to this you’d still have felt awful for going behind her back like this, but there was that other part of you that enjoyed it too much to stop.

If you felt like an ass, Owen more than certainly felt it doubly. After the first night, waking up the next morning in bed with you, he hadn’t felt even half as guilty as he should have. He should have apologized to you for putting you in that position and come clean with Claire about what happened. Instead he made the situation worse, kept on hooking up with you until it escalated to the point that you felt more like his girlfriend than Claire did. He’d had no shortage of times that if nothing else he should’ve broken things off with Claire at the very least, it would’ve been fairer to her. With that they both could’ve moved on and counted it as something they maybe shouldn’t have tried again and if he were so inclined he would never have needed to let on to her that he’d been screwing around on her. It amazed him more that as much as he hated the sort of person that cheated on their partner he’d turned in to one of them himself. He refused to let himself justify it as feeling more for you than he did for Claire. It was true enough that he felt more like he was in a satisfying relationship with you but it wasn’t any excuse. It wasn’t fair to you and it sure as hell wasn’t fair to Claire, not after he’d sworn up and down that they could make it work this time. No, he deserved whatever Claire had in store for him but he’d do what he could to get her to leave you out of this, take full responsibility for being an all-around asshole. When Claire turned and stormed outside Owen motioned for you to stay as he followed her.

Claire didn’t care to deal with you one way or the other. To a point she didn’t blame you. She knew Owen was a charmer, it was how he got her to give him a second chance in the first place even if dates hadn’t gotten very frequent. Still, she knew that you knew about her and that you were partly to blame as well but Owen was the one that was supposed to be in a relationship and she was who she was going to put the most blame on. Claire felt the nagging feeling that she should’ve known better, trusted her original feeling that things would never end well between her and Owen instead of ever giving him another chance. She wouldn’t make that same mistake again. At the end of the day, the instilled professional in her won out and Claire chose to take things with Owen outside. Owen predictably followed keeping Claire from having to get in to it with him in front of you. No amount of professionally instilled restraint kept her from slapping him the moment they were both outside.

“Definitely deserved that,” Owen muttered. His face stung like hell and he was surprised that Claire had only slapped him instead of throwing the punch he’d been expecting.

“You think?!” Claire shouted “You were the one that insisted we should go out again not me! You were the one that thought it was such a great idea when I would have been just fine trying to be friends! If you were that dissatisfied with us maybe you should have just ended it. How long have you been sleeping with her behind my back?!” She wasn’t stupid, despite having not taken Owen for someone that would be a cheater, she also didn’t peg him as the type to swing by his play for a one-time thing and he sure as hell wasn’t screwing you against the counter like it was the first time. She’d seen the two of you together before, she didn’t know what the history was but she wasn’t stupid enough to believe that this was the first time he’d cheated on her with you.

“A few months,” Owen admitted. Lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere, it was bad as it was without trying to bullshit someone that was going to see right through it. He wasn’t sure what else to say, there wasn’t any way of trying to explain himself that didn’t sound just as shitty as it actually was. He could’ve broken up with Claire in favor of actually being with you, but he hadn’t. He couldn’t just say that he wasn’t as happy with Claire as he could’ve been elsewhere, he wasn’t even sure why the hell he’d started cheating on her in the first place. He didn’t have anything to say for himself and he was more than a little sure that no matter what he said at this point was going to get him hit and rightfully so. “I’m just…I’m just gonna be straight with you. I’m a fucking asshole, I don’t know why I didn’t just end things with us or why I started sleeping with her it just happened. And you’re right, I was the one that said we should try dating again and maybe I should’ve at least let us be friends first and maybe we wouldn’t be here right now. You’re a great person, it’s shitty and cliché but it’s true and I’m a jack ass for pulling this shit on you, you deserved better than to walk in on me with someone else. I knew I was wrong and I kept doing it anyway, I don’t have an excuse and even if I did we both know it would be bullshit. I’m sorry, I really am, and you’re more than welcome to hit me again if it helps any.”

“I expected a hell of a lot more from you.” Claire snapped as she walked away, getting in her car and driving off without so much as a glance backwards. Hitting him again wouldn’t have helped any, it wouldn’t make her feel any better about being cheated on. She would have been just fine if he’d have dumped her, even if he dumped her and said it was because there was someone else he’d rather be with. Obviously that was the issue, she knew at the end of the day Owen wasn’t necessarily a bad guy. Obviously there must be something more about you that he wanted, something that made him happy enough to have been seeing you for months. Claire couldn’t deny that it hurt, she wasn’t even that attached to a romantic relationship with Owen but the fact that he’d been seeing someone else for months, knowing that he was doing her wrong, it stung. It hadn’t been a case of Claire working too much and you just happened to be there in Owen’s loneliness. It wasn’t that distance had driven them apart and it was easy for him to cheat with someone who was right there but she wished those would have been issues. 

She wished that she worked too much for him or that distance destroyed them. She wished that it was more than there just being someone else that he preferred to her. She wished that he could’ve had some bullshit excuse to try and justify this. She had thought that Owen was this amazing guy and the insight they’d gained on each other would let them work out this great relationship and she’d have someone to understand her. Instead she ended up the girlfriend that he had excuses not to see. The girlfriend that he didn’t scramble to make up for his mistakes for, the one that walked in on him with someone else, someone that he made sure was kept at a distance with himself between the two of you. When everything finally came to a head, when the secrets Claire hadn’t even noticed finally came to the surface, protecting you had been Owen’s first thought, not protecting her. Not comforting her or making sure she was okay. No, she got the ice cold truth straight up and she couldn’t even make herself hate him for it. She should have said no from the start but she saw someone that she had a bond with and hoped it could be more even though in her gut she knew it never would be. At the end she felt just as much to blame just for trying to make something happen that never really felt like it should. She felt stupid for thinking someone like Owen could be happy with her, that someone better wouldn’t come along and steal his attention.

Owen wished that Claire would’ve just hit him. There was something about hearing just how badly he let someone down that just felt like a knife to the gut. He didn’t deserve to feel better about this, he knew that much, but at least another blow from her would’ve felt more like he really was getting what he deserved. He’d expected this huge blow up but he forgot that wasn’t Claire. Claire didn’t blow up even when she was livid, she’d snap at you and tell you off but she didn’t blow up. All these months of waiting for the other shoe to drop and the end result felt anti-climactic. It wasn’t like the shows and movies with the two girls fighting each other, screaming and pulling hair instead of directing their anger at the real responsible party. Part of the difference was probably you, fully aware of what was going on, and that Claire wasn’t the sort to get in a fight. She directed her anger very appropriately at him and when she’d said what she felt she needed to say she just left. She didn’t need to tell him that they were done, that he’d be lucky if even friendship was an option in the future. He didn’t need to ask what happened now. He’d taken as much of a high road as he could in the situation he’d put himself in, he hadn’t tried to lie his way out of it to the same eventual result.

“You want me to go?” He hadn’t heard you come out, not that he was really paying attention to anything at that point. You had waited until you heard Claire drive off to emerge, fully feeling the guilt you’d ignored the entire time. It was easy to ignore something when it wasn’t there in front of you, easy to pretend that nothing was wrong until suddenly it was right there in your face. You felt bad for leaving Owen on his own to face Claire, as if he was the only person in the wrong. If fingers really needed to be pointed then you were the one that really started this. You were the one that kissed him the first night, the reason everything got out of hand. If you hadn’t you wouldn’t have ended up sleeping with him and it wouldn’t have gone from a one night stand in to an affair. At the same time you didn’t feel it was your place to step in when it was between Claire and Owen. But now it was all over. No more hoping Claire didn’t catch you, which she wouldn’t have if you hadn’t insisted on coming out here, no more waiting for someone to find out or wondering what was keeping Owen from just doing the right thing and ending it with Claire before she ended up hurt. Now there was nothing but this awkward mess, your clothes rumpled, fresh hickeys on your neck and a slickness between your legs that suddenly felt inappropriate and wrong. Owen looked uncomfortable but you weren’t sure if it was from you coming out, handling things with Claire, from having his regularly tight jeans over the lingering erection or a combination of the three. Overall it was just uncomfortable for you both.

Owen knew he should tell you yes, that you should go. He felt like it was distasteful to continue this least of all right now. What kind of guy gets caught cheating by his girlfriend then lets the other woman hang out after the then ex-girlfriend left? Probably the same ass hole that cheated on his girlfriend in the first place. He’d kept himself from admitting to Claire that if he’d have been given a choice between the two of you he’d choose you without a second thought. He’d made things shitty enough for her without telling her that too. But Owen didn’t want you to leave, he’d distracted himself for so long about the reality of cheating with you that it felt more like you were his girlfriend anyway. It was shitty but that was how he felt. If anything he just wanted to go back to your place and curl up on the couch with you. At the end of the day he was still an ass hole so it didn’t really matter what the hell he did at this point.

“Call me a jack ass but no, not really.”

“You should know better than to think that I’d call you that.”

“Not like it isn’t the damn truth.”

“Owen we knew something like this was going to happen eventually, we couldn’t hide it forever.”

“Doesn’t make me less of an ass. All three of us know that I should’ve ended things with Claire a long time ago instead of turning you in to the other woman.”

“And I could’ve said no at any time. Or I could’ve never kissed you in the first place and you wouldn’t have ended up cheating on her. You aren’t solely at fault here.”

“You only started it because you beat me to it, short of you telling me to go to hell it would’ve happened anyway.”

“So what you’re done with me too? Is that going to make you feel better? Because I don’t really want to spend the rest of whatever we have fighting with you over us choosing the wrong way to start things. You need to accept that we both made bad choice and we’re both at fault for this, that we should’ve done things a lot differently and we both wouldn’t feel like shit right now! But if this is how it’s going to be from now on then I quit right now because I’m not going to sit around and dwell on something that I can’t change.” You couldn’t do this if he was going to make everything about him cheating on Claire. There was nothing to be done to change it now so either you moved on together or what you had ended here too. You didn’t want to but this was never going to work if you couldn’t be together and not be focused on that.

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Owen immediately felt like he crossed a line by snapping at you. What the hell was the point in any of this if the two of you just walked away from each other now, if it ended like the only point in being together was the affair and nothing else? He wasn’t sure what made the two of you staying together now any better but it seemed less awful in some way. “I don’t want to start fighting with you okay? I don’t want you to leave but I can’t just stop feeling like a fucking jack ass.”

“I’m not asking you to Owen, I just need to know that we’re not going to spend whatever relationship we end up with arguing about this. If we’re moving on together then I need to know that it’s going to be about us, not about what we did before this. Do you get what I’m trying to say? I get that this entire thing is really messed up but I can’t let this just seep in to everything. If you look at it from my perspective, you may have been the one cheating but I was the one sleeping with you when I knew you were seeing someone else. I was the one that was looking her in the eye while we were having sex. I’m not asking you to go inside and continue what we were doing before but I need you to get that you’re not the only one trying to not feel bad for wanting to continue with us. Okay, you aren’t the only one that feels like a jack ass.”

“Can we just to back to your place, finish watching that movie or something?” He understood you fine and he was glad that you were at least both on the same page with this. He still wasn’t up for anything else, at least not today, but hearing you say that gave him some small sense that this could be worked through. He hoped you understood that he just needed something quiet and mindless for a bit.

“That’s fine, I’ll heat up last night’s leftovers for dinner and we can just lie around.” Just something nice with no pressure to do anything but sit together, you were more than fine with that. Give you both some time to think and figure out where to go from here. You thought of Claire again but didn’t worry much about her. You knew she probably wasn’t feeling that way at the moment but you had a feeling that despite her trouble’s with Owen, Claire would find that person that made her happy and feel fulfilled instead of like she was doing something for the sake of it or for the other person. You hoped for that if nothing else, that after any pain and all the anger the two of you had caused her that she’d at least get some sort of happy ending of her own.

By the time everything blew over you were grateful that Claire chose to be the better person. She could very easily, and quite rightfully, destroyed your and Owen’s reputations but she simply acted like she’d realized that she just couldn’t make it work with him and went back to their old relationship of never speak to each other unless necessary. You had taken the chance while Owen was at work to talk to Claire yourself, apologize for your part in how things played out. You were surprised at how calm she was about it, more so that she wished the two of you the best of luck and seemed genuine about it. You wished her the same, that at the very least she found something that made her truly happy. You were just glad that everything had calmed down and that things between Claire and the two of you were at least civil. She appreciated that at least neither of you had lied when you were caught, but probably more that Owen was willing to just leave her be like she wanted. Honesty was always the better path, but not doing the bad thing in the first place would always save someone from getting hurt whether the wound healed itself or not


End file.
